<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting stars, make a wish! by Eosaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232570">Shooting stars, make a wish!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosaw/pseuds/Eosaw'>Eosaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dsmp oneshots lol [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Comfort, Constellations, Don't ship them, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Stargazing, please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosaw/pseuds/Eosaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you really considering exiling me, Tubbo." The blonde boy asked, staring at the young president sitting by his side as the stars brightened the place. </p><p>(( One day before Tommy's exile, the young boy takes his fellow best friend on a trip. Things have been hard for both of them lately but, there's always hope right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dsmp oneshots lol [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting stars, make a wish!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eosaw here, I thought about a stargazing kind of angsty fanfic yesterday. I used to really enjoy stargazing with an old friend of mine, you guys should definetly try that one day!</p><p>;; reminder that english isn't my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the evening, everyone had returned to their houses. Fearing to be attacked by mobs or just to rest, today had been a pretty exhausting day. It must have been around ten o’clock in l’manberg when Tommy decided to sneak into Tubbo’s room, climbing the wall of the white house before pushing the window open. He had an idea. </p><p>He looks around, the moon being the only source of light in this large room, and walks towards the bed, he crouches down. He stares at his friend’s face for a few seconds and smiles, he looks different than earlier. He clearly remembers the expression on his face and the despair in his eyes as he watched Dream build the obsidian walls across their home, demanding Tommy’s exile. He’s never seen this expression before, it was truly terrifying. </p><p>(“Tubbo, wake up.) He whispers, gently poking the boy’s face with his finger, Tubbo grumbles and turns around. </p><p>Tommy waits a few more seconds before pushing his back with the palm of his hand, the bee lover complains and rubs his eyes before sitting on the bed. He passes a hand through his hair and freezes ; </p><p>(“I need to show you something, please.”) The blue-eyed boy says, he points to the window and explains to him how he got there. He tells him that something really important is happening today and they don’t have much time left. Tubbo tries to question him but Tommy is already standing in front of the window, he tells the brown-haired boy to follow him as he falls back on the hay he left outside. The boy sighs and grabs his backpack and jumps into the pile. What a great way to wake up, he thinks.</p><p>They’re out of the country a few minutes later, sitting on the back of a horse as Tommy rides it, a golden compass in the right hand. Tubbo doesn’t ask any questions and lets his head fall on his best friend’s back, he might as well just sleep since this trip will take time. After hearing his friend’s snores, Tommy stops the horse and takes out a small blue blanket from his backpack, he wraps it around his friend and continues. </p><p>Half an hour later they’ve reached their destination, he softly shakes his friends by the shoulders. (“What... Tommy, where are we? What is this..?”) He mumbles as he points the immense building with his finger, </p><p>(“This, my friend, is what we call an observatory.) He says. (“Sam built it a while ago but nobody ever used it, they never truly understood the art of stargazing.) He ties the horse’s lead around a tree and invites Tubbo to join him as he pushes the doors leading to the inside of the strange building. His best friend can’t help but frown when he notices that this observatory was sitting on top of a mountain. Must be why he's freezing.</p><p>(“What is it that you wanted to show me? You know tomorrow is going to be a really important day.”) The president asks as he walks up the stairs, following the male’s steps. He looks around, the roof is almost transparent, and a giant telescope going through the roof is sitting in the middle of the second floor. There’s a wooden table placed in front of a red couch, he sees a bunch of blankets lying on the side. He tries to walk towards it but almost trips on something, a book.</p><p>He picks it up and blows on the cover, it’s covered in dirt.</p><p>(“Astronomy for beginners?”) He reads out loud, Tommy chuckles and walks to his side. He takes the book from his hands and puts it away, explaining how he found this place back when Pogtopia was still a thing;  (“I was trying to find chests with the help of a weird map I bought from a villager and I found this place. I didn’t understand what it was and when I got in I found Sam sitting on the couch right there,) He points, (“We talked for a bit and he gave me a compass that would lead me to here whenever I needed it, I didn’t understand what he meant by that until I came back after.. after Wilbur’s death. I stayed here for a whole night, just staring at the stars. They were shining more than usual, I assumed it was because Wilbur had joined them. You know, the whole heaven crap.”) He sighs and walks to the telescope, sits on the small chair as he adjusts something.</p><p> Tubbo looks away, walks toward the couch and grabs a few more blankets, it’s really cold in here. He looks up as Tommy finishes to do whatever it is and freezes, it’s beautiful. The space, the moon, the way all the stars were mixed together, each one was unique and some of them were even brighter than the others, some of them were red while others were blue. It feels like the sort of view only found in fantasy books. He couldn’t take off his eyes from the moon for a while, it was almost hypnotizing. </p><p>(“Tubbo, take a look at this! I found it.) The tallest shouts, his right eye looking through the weird hole. He yawns and rushes to his side as he stands up, offering his seat to the man. Tubbo sits and puts his face against the strange thing, his right eye looking through the small lens. </p><p>(“Do you see it?”)</p><p>(“See what?”)</p><p>(“Focus a little bit, man! They’re literally the brightest stars here!”) He almost yells, the young boy focuses a bit more as he searches for the stars his friend mentioned and not even a few seconds later he finds a few stars brighter and larger than the others. They’re forming a strange shape, he realizes. (“I see it! What is this?”)</p><p>He could hear Tommy smile in excitement, (“It’s called the Orion, the hunter! It’s a pretty old constellation, it has always been here since like the really old times. Orion was a hunter who fell in love with a king’s daughter and something happens blablabla he gets punished and a God, I think his name was Hephaestus or something helps him and I don’t exactly remember what but this constellation is one of the few you can see at this time of the year!”) The boys pause to catch his breath and continues, (“The red star you see up there is a really really old star, It’s called Betelgeuse and it’s usually one of tenth brightest stars at night, behind Rigel, the big blue star.”)</p><p>(“That’s so interesting but Tommy,") He pauses before facing him. ("I don’t understand what's the meaning of this..? You made me wake up pretty late and made me go on a trip with you just to see some stars? I don’t understand.”) The boy mumbles, sure he loves to hear him talk about something he is so invested in but right now is not the time, their country is literally in danger because of something he did.</p><p>Tommy breathes in, losing the smile he had on the face, (“Let’s sit on the couch, I’ll tell you everything.) He says before walking towards the red furniture. An instant wave of guilt hits Tubbo but he ignores it, spoiler; he can’t ignore it. </p><p>(“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, Tommy.) He apologizes as he sits next to him.</p><p>(“It’s fine, I can’t keep running away from my problems. I just thought it would’ve been funny to, you know, show you this. I’ve been waiting months for this constellation to show up.) He confesses, Tommy pulls the blanket towards himself and looks away. </p><p>(“Are you seriously considering exiling me, Tubbo?”) </p><p>Tubbo looks up and sighs, things have been so hard lately and he can’t help but regrets being given the job of the ‘president of l’manberg’. He wants to be able to play with Tommy again, to listen to the music discs on the famous bench, and spend the morning at Nihachu’s bakery like they used to. (“I don’t know, Tommy. I’m really trying to do the best for our country. You do realize you just burned George’s house? It’s not something that can be forgotten so easily.”)</p><p>(“It’s just a fucking house! I can’t even count the number of times someone has burned, destroyed, vandalized my house or decided to sneak in to steal at the things I spent hours and days collecting! But I don’t make a fuss about it and demand exile or death over something like this! I already told you it was an accident, and look. It took him less than a day to rebuild what was burned.”) Tommy screams, his face turning red as he clenches his fists. </p><p>(“But he was the king! You know how much Dream cares about him! Why did you have to do-”) He replies before getting interrupted by the other boy. (“It’s always Dream this and Dream that he has more power over l’manberg than you have! It’s ridiculous. It has always been Dream, this green bastard is the reason why l’manberg blew up the first time and he’s the reason why Wilbur is dead!”) He spits, this time he was looking straight at Tubbo.</p><p>(“Then what am I supposed to do?”) The teen breaks down, he doesn’t want to exile him but what other choice does he have? It’s either exiling him or losing l’manberg.  (“I don’t have any other option and I don’t want to lose my home.”)</p><p>The blonde boy wraps an arm around the boy’s neck and sighs. (“After being exiled for the first time I learned something really important. What makes a home a home isn’t the place, it’s the people. L’manberg is not my home, my home is... It’s you. It’s whenever I’m with you.”)</p><p>He stays quiet, he needs time to think about it. Even if he tries to deny it, Tommy was right. L’manberg was never about the country, it was about him, Tommy, Wilbur and everyone else. What made l’manberg his home was them. (“What do you think I should do?”) He asks, glancing over the boy next to him before looking up through the transparent roof.</p><p>(“Let’s run away, the two of us. Build a house, a bee farm, a garden and be happy again.”) He answers. It sounds nice, if they run away they might even be able to heal from everything, If they run away from the Dream smp, from l’manberg it means they won’t have to deal with all the wars and blood again. They’ll finally be able to be kids, right?</p><p>(“What about your other disc? We can’t just leave it in Dream’s hand?”) </p><p>Tommy smiles, (“I have it, I talked with Skeppy and Halo. He gave it to me when I told him I was planning on running away and wished me good luck.”) </p><p>(“Really!? They were fine with just giving it to you?”) He exclaimed in disbelief. The other boy simply nodded and smiled as he pointed the box on the table with his finger . (“But what about l’manberg, I’m the president, you know? I can’t just leave!”)</p><p>(“I’m sure Quackity and the others  will be fine with it, they won’t be mad at you. It’s our right to leave, we’re still teens we shouldn’t have to deal with things like this.")  He reassures, he knows that they all want what’s best for Tubbo and they would actually be relieved to hear that their young president has run away from this mess.</p><p>The president in question stares down, looking at his hands. Can he really just do this, abandon his responsibilities and leave the country that he loved so much? He thinks, he already knows how tomorrow will end. Tommy will end up being exiled and sent miles away from him while Tubbo will have to deal with the butcher army or whatever. Running away sounds like the best option right now. </p><p>(“Tommy.”)</p><p>(“Tubbo?”)</p><p>(“Let’s run away.”) He announces, a smile on the face.</p><p>(“Really? I knew you would agree!”) The blonde boy grins back, jumping on the boy to wrap his arms around him. </p><p>(“Of course, you idiot! I won’t let some green dude separate us. Remember it’s the world against us.) He laughs, it’s right. It has always been everyone against them and in a time like this, they especially shouldn’t break apart. He pushes the boy away and passes a hand through his hair, he’ll have to write something to everyone back in l’manberg before officially leaving. He hopes they won't blame him for doing so. </p><p>(“Tubbo, look!”) The boy next to him yells as he points to the sky, the brown-haired boy presses a hand against his right ear and frowns, he's so loud. He glances over at the boy whose face is lightened by the stars. He looks up as well and almost gasps.</p><p>(“Shooting stars, make a wish!”) They both say at the same time before looking at each other, bursting into laughter. Oh God, he missed this. Being capable to be that happy felt like a privilege these days, he’s glad to have Tommy by his side. He doesn’t know what he would do without him. </p><p>He’s sure that if they try hard enough they’ll be able to heal, he’ll be able to not flinch at the sound of fireworks or mention of a certain pig. He’s sure that they won’t have to fear being separated from each other anymore. He hopes to be able to heal so that when they come back, Dream won’t be able to threaten them anymore because they’re no longer scared of him. He closes his eyes and wishes ;</p><p>
  <i>(“I want to stay by Tommy’s side for the rest of my life, even after I reincarnate.”) <i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>